1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a measurement system, a measurement method used in the measurement system, and a vision chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of acquiring a three-dimensional (3D) shape of an object by a structured light has long been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 60-152903 discloses such a technology.